The Phantom's Pets
by rusticsky
Summary: Brief Summary: Christine has begged Madame Giry to let her and Raoul adopt a cat for ages now. When Madame Giry finally obliges, Christine and Raoul go to adopt the kittens. Christine, Raoul and the Phantom have to agree on naming the kittens and somehow let the kittens survive in the mad world of the Paris Opera. (Will have multiple chapters)


**Enjoy this story sparked by watching Sierra Boggess' Daae Days blogs.**

"Christine Daae, why on Earth are you even wanting to get a cat?" Madame Giry followed the girl through the dimly lit backstage area, holding a candle up to guide their way. Christine had been begging her all morning, but Madame Giry, who essentially cared for Christine, would not dare to oblige.

"Madame Giry, Raoul, the Phan- Raoul and I, the two of just like cats," Christine begged her, her long brown curls bouncing as she walked, the short girl with a sparkle in her eyes from the warm flame.

"And can you care for these cats?" Madame Giry coldly said, her chin high and keeping proper posture.

"Well… we'll certainly try!" Christine hopefully looked at the older woman, a large smile filled with hope on her face. Madame Giry let out a huff.

"Will these cats urinate in our home?"

"Madame Giry," Christine giggled, adding a skip to her step. "You must understand, they won't after awhile."

"Fine, you may go with Raoul to the pet store," Madame Giry rolled her eyes. Christine was filled with excitement.

"Thank you, Madame Giry!"

 **I'd like to comment that I know they probably didn't have pet stores in France, I'm just adding one to move the story along. And when adopting a pet you should always rescue or go to a breeder, never go to pet stores (because they normally take from puppy or kitten mills)! Thanks.**

The very next day, Christine and Raoul walked through the bustling streets to the pet store. Poor, homeless people lined the streets dressed in rags, begging to the seemingly rich who avoided them. Christine kept her eyes up and away from the homeless, feeling uncomfortable and terribly sad about them.

They approached the pet store, which they soon entered. Christine made eye contact with a fluffy Himalayan who immediately hissed at her. Well, that certainly wasn't the cat for her. Small kittens, still with kitten fluff, mewed at people from their cages. Raou was a few steps ahead of Christine, who couldn't help but stop and stare at every single cat. They were all so cute- whether they were wide-eyed, energy filled kittens barely six months old or adults who wanted nothing to do with the humans.

She walked up to two Russian Grey kittens, but upon seeing that they were both male she continued on. She wanted two females or she'd just adopt one. Finally, Christine came upon two female brown tabby kittens playing, and just had to adopt them. They were so youthful, she absolutely loved them!

Christine approached the counter, "Monsieur, may I buy the two tabby kittens?" Christine gave the man a sweet smile.

"I'll fetch the, madame; if you'd like to get your money ready," the shop worked said, before walking to the kittens. Christine found her wallet inside her purse, and fetched the wanted sum that had been posted next to the kittens.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes, I do believe so-" Christine was saying, before Raoul quickly interrupted, two plump cat beds in her hands.

"Christine, let me pay for them!"

"Raoul, the Ph- _he_ gave me money. They're _his_ kittens too," Christine argued, looking up at her taller lover.

"No, I insist," Raoul said. But Christine quickly shoved the money at the shop worker, who handed Christine each kitten. Raoul rolled his eyes at Christine, who was struggling to figure out how to hold the cats.

"I suppose," Raoul smiled, "I'll buy a carrier as well." Christine let out a laugh as she held the two, squirming kittens

"What should we name them?" the Phantom held one of the kittens, who had a curiosity with the Phantom's mask and kept pawing at it.

"Something French?" Raoul suggested jokingly, petting the other little kitten who'd settled in Christine's lap.

"Monsieur Andre and Firmin?" Christine laughed.

"They're girls for God's sake, and sisters!" Raoul was completely disgusted with Christine's idea. Monsieur Andre and Firmin were clearly gay for each other.

"Well, we're going to have to name them something," the Phantom grumpily put the kitten down. "Why don't we call this little rascal La Carlotta?" Everyone laughed.

"Let's get real here. How about Buddha and Namaste?" Christine shrugged her shoulders. The kitten on her lap tried to climb up her dress, before pawing at her face. Christine held the kitten down, before shaking her head in the kitten's face.

"How about Ridley? Or… or Olivia?" Raoul suggested.

"Ridley's too happy," the Phantom groaned.

"What would you prefer, Hell and Suffering?"

"That's preferable," the Phantom muttered.

"Will you two not fight for once?" Christine snapped, "I like Olivia for this little girl, and maybe Cecile for the other?" Raoul and the Phantom shrugged.

"Works for me," they said in unison.

Little did they know, having two kittens was more work than it seemed.

 **I hope you caught that reference to Beautiful Creatures (a movie Emmy Rossum who played Christine at one point was in). I'm going to start writing chapter two of this immediately. Anyhoo, please review!**


End file.
